


Nepeta Finds A Less Grumpy Than Usual Karkat

by Shirrin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirrin/pseuds/Shirrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feel Good Snuggle Session (tm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepeta Finds A Less Grumpy Than Usual Karkat

“Karkitty!” I say as the adorable troll is pounced upon.

He lays under me where he fell like a lump. He’s not moving at all and not saying anything either.

“Karkitty?” I say as I try to get a look at his face. ”Are you okay?”

“I would be. If you  _ got off me! _ I can barely breathe with you like that!” He almost shouted.

I giggled and dismounted the grump. I expected him to get up and start telling me not to pounce on him like that but he just kept laying there. I lay down near him and look at his face smooshed into the floor. I didn’t say anything but I knew he could feel me looking at him. I’d wait for him to talk.

After a while he turned to look at me looking at him. “Why in the name of all that is holy are you still here?” He asked.

“I’m waiting for you to tell me whats making you sad.” I told him.

“I’m not sad.” He said like the little liar he is.

“Sure.” I say back.

”I’m not sad!” He insists.

“Okay.” I say as I continue to watch him.

“I am not sad so you have no reason to be here so leave!” It would have been way more convincing if he wasn’t on the floor.

I slowly move closer to him. He doesn’t move. I reach an arm out. He glares at me, but it’s not as fierce as his usual glare. Almost like he’s doing it just because that’s what he usually does. I reach out and snuggle him. He growls a bit but doesn’t protest otherwise. I pick him up and move us over to one of the many piles around. He’s like a toy he flops around so much. After I situate us to be comfortable I put the Feel Good Snuggle Session into overdrive! After a while Karkitty starts to snuggle me back.

And then he falls asleep.

When he wakes up he starts yelling again and storms out of the pile.

It’s good to know he’s feeling better, and we got to snuggle!


End file.
